not a child anymore
by aoiXkaorou
Summary: shaaxx.. its my first time.. i really dont know. just read it hehe uhmmm reviews pls tnx tnx tnx ..


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

"Something's bugging my mind…" Shikamaru said with a sigh...

"c'mon why don't you tell me? Aren't we friends?" said Chojie in an encouraging tone.

"Nah, never mind it, it's.." "OH! C'mon.. You've been telling that exactly the fourth time!" said Chojie irritably.

"Ok if you don't wanna tell what is it.., hmm.. ok then .. FINE" Chojie said standing up and left Shikamaru under the bridge.

" Hey! Wait! Fine then im going to tell you.. You're so troublesome.." yelled Shikamaru. Chojie hastily run towards the tree and sat beside Shikamaru. "Ok then what is it?" asked choujie.

" its about that troublesome blonde" said Shikamaru patting his head.

"OK what's the deal with her, did she annoy you or something, I bet this is something serious cause your always out of your mind lately" said Chojie while stuffing some chips in his mouth.

"Well, this time she annoys me but, that's not really the problem …" "the problem is.. Well…" said Shikamaru doubtfully.

"Well WHAT, honestly could you speak a bit more faster, im really curious you know?" said Chojie stuffing more chips in his mouth.

"Well alright, alright.." " I've been thinking a lot about her recently." Said Shikamaru warily. "I think … I … I … I sort of like her.." said shikamaru with a sigh.

Chojie can't speak not because his mouth is so so full.

"Oohh… So shika-kun is in love.." said the blonde shinobi smiling.

Shikamaru just looked at her but thinking if she heard what he had just said.

"Would you mind telling me huh? Shika-kun? Who's that lucky girl? Huh, huh, huh ?" said ino smiling.

Shikamaru gave out a sigh of relief because now he knew that ino still doesn't figure it out. Ino still saying "Huh?" sits between him and Chojie.

Shikamaru just looked at her and said " how troublesome…" Ino went closer. While saying "huh?" she gets closer and closer to shikamaru.

Shikamaru felt his blood rising to his cheeks so he just looked away to hide the red tints on his face.

"Now , chojie would you mind telling me who's shikamaru's in love with ? If you do, I would give you a free meal at the ichiraku ramen house, with 4 types of ramen and a barbeque steak with free bottomless iced tea!" offered ino, with a sinister smile on her lips.

Chojie, thinking really hard, looked at ino and shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't say something or anything he just sighed.

"hey! Shikamaru can I tell her?" asked Chojie. "Of course NOT! I trusted you didn't I?" yelled shikamaru.

Ino looked at him "so that's why shikamaru don't entertain other girls…" said ino happily.

"FYI , I DON'T actually like girls , they're too troublesome" said shikamaru , placing his right hand on the side of his face , looking at the other side of the tree.

"oh and I wont like shikamaru as well because he's too dorky , that's why he has no girlfriends! HAHA!" said ino.

"Maybe you're too mean ino , shikamaru's not really like that, well ,I guess" said Chojie.

"Hhmm, do you think so?" said ino as if she's worried. Chojie nodded. Ino looked at shikamaru and again, shikamaru felt his blood rising. Ino pinched shikamaru's ear then yelled " serves him right! HAHA!". Then unexpectedly shikamaru grabbed Ino's arm and threw it away. It hurts because shikamaru placed much force on it.

"you should behave properly if you want to have a boyfriend!" "mind you , you can only do that to me…" "You're really so troublesome, im tired of being treated like this.. Were 17 now and you've been doing that to me since we were only Childs, im no servant ino, im a man, ive got feelings too!" said shikamaru coldly.

Infuriated by his fury, he ran towards his house and left ino and Chojie. Ino is fighting back her tears, while Chojie looking at ino.

Ino cupped her hands in her face . _"she was crying.."_ Chojie taught to himself.

The next day , shikamaru ,while walking and still thinking about what happened between him and ino, gave a sigh of relief "haaah! At least she knew that she should not treat me like that..". "god, I really love her…., but she deserves it.. "_"wait , but something's not right …., you should say sorry to her.." _"shut up! If you didn't stop I'll make you regret that you were born.." shikamaru stopped at the front door of their house.

"the light is open , maybe oyajii and okasang is in.." he thought. He heard some laughter , " oh and with some visitors… So troublesome.." .

he knocked and his mother opened the door and welcomed him. "okasang" he said. "oh! my shika-kun , where have you been?" asked her mother. "should we at least go in?" asked shikamaru. "oh im so sorry.." said his okasang. They both went inside.

" the yamanaka's are all here.." said his okasang. "you mean.. all?" asked shikamaru , quite shocked. "well not ino.. they mentioned that ino was quite ill today…" informed his mother.

"hi shika-kun you've grown up so much…, you're so handsome…" said Inoshi. "how's ino?.. is she fine?… is she that sick? .." asked shikamaru hastily. "and I think ino had grown up so much too…,my precious beautiful daughter.." said inoshi. "Oh... shika-kun , she's quite ill.. she doesn't want to eat… she insisted that she's fine but I think she's not fine at all…"said Mrs. Yamasaki warily .

"ok then , bye mom , bye pa! Good day Mr. and Mrs. Yamasaki!" he said quickly. " You're going,but you have just arrived? Well ok then.." said his mom.

He gathered all his chakras and placed it in his feet. Shikamaru run as fast as he could.. He stopped at the front of the yamanaka's flower shop and went in. the cashier has a cardboard on top saying, "CLOSED" but he didn't care. As for now, it seems that he only cared for one thing ,not one thing ,but one person, Ino.

He went upstairs and found a door with a cardboard saying " Ino" with some flowers in it. _"ok now this is it…"_ he muttered to himself. He knocked but no one answered . he tried a few times again but still, no one answered. "this is so troublesome.. now im really worried.." he said. He made some hand seals and easily transported himself inside.

It's a very clean room. Pure light pinks all over. And some fuzzy bean chairs. "wow this surely is a girl's room" he thought. He looked at the bed and someone's lying in it. He went closer and found Ino sleeping. "damn , she's just so pretty…" he said.

He touched ino's forehead . " oh shit, it felt like a burning fire!" he yelled. Ino instantly woke up and found shikamaru holding her, as if embracing her. Shikamaru looked at her with concern.

"shika-kun…" she said weakly. And embraced him. " im really sorry… now I realized it.. im so stupid.." she cried. "No ino… don't worry about that I already forgot everything about what happened last time… im sorry too. I've been too harsh on you..." " What im thinking about right now is…is you.," he said softly. " after what I've done to you… you still care for me…" ino said while tears flowing through her eyes. " you're really a true friend shika-kun…". _"Now she thinks of me only as her true, loyal friend… come on ino.. tell me .. please tell me those words that I have been longing to hear from you.."_ he said to himself. Shikamaru helped Ino sat down and ino smiled at him. "wait and ill go get some medicines.." he said. Ino just smiled and nod.

Shikamaru went down and stroll the house . and went upstairs to give her some medicines.

Next afternoon, Ino sat between Shikamaru and Chojie. .

"_She smells so so… Nice..."_ thought Shikamaru. Ino smiled at him. And he felt himself blush. He quickly looked away so ino won't notice it.

"Shika-kun…Chojie-kun… I just wanted to tell you... That..." said ino slowly. "That I think I don't really like sasuke after all," she said smiling."uh I mean.. I was no longer infatuated by his prodigy…".

"_Oh great!"_ Shikamaru muttered to himself. " Well… I decided that I would just give him to Sakura…" ino said happily.

" But I thought you like him…?" asked Chojie while chewing his most infamous chips. " I thought too…" she said.

"Hhhuuuuhh... Girls are really so troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru. "Oi, guys! I feel like sleeping just wake me up huh…" said Shikamaru. "O.K.!" said ino, smiling.

After a few minutes of silence "So… well… what do you think of me having Shikamaru as a boyfriend? Huh Chojie?" asked ino curiously. Chojie looked at her and Shikamaru. "Why did you asked? I mean why so sudden?" said Chojie.

"Well… I think shika-kun is a nice man after all… and he's kind'ah cute too…" she said while looking at shikamaru's face with a smile. Then she placed shikamaru's head on her lap. Chojie just looked at them.

"Nah, what do yah think?" she said, smiling.

"You're cute together… I guess…" Chojie said while stuffing some chips to his mouth.

"Yah, but working this out... I think it will take a lot of time… add that fact that shikamaru's in love with someone else…" ino said, exasperatingly.

" Hey! Now would you tell me who the girl is?" asked ino curiously with a smirk.

"Nah… I wont tell yah,…. don't have to.., alright ! Its you..." said Chojie without a glance. They talked and talked until they fell asleep. Ino fell asleep too. Three of them under a blooming sakura tree.

After an hour Shikamaru woke up. "Oh…. What a nice nap..." he said while stretching his arms. He turned on his back and was surprised that his head was in ino's lap. He stood up and looked at her. Then he sat back beside her and placed her head on his shoulder_. "Now it's my turn.."_ he muttered . Then suddenly ino wrapped her arms around shikamaru's waist, and again Shikamaru blushed.

Ino then woke up. " So… how's shika-kun's nap?" she asked, smiling, still her eyes closed. "Fine…" he answered.

Looking at her. He is so close to her now. He can see how perfect ino's lips were. How long her eyelashes were and how her eye perfectly fits her face. Then ino's eyes opened. Shikamaru can now see the reflection of the blossoming sakura tree in his ino's wonderful blue eyes.

He can even see the red tints on the brunette's face. He then moved closer and closer until he felt his lips touched ino's warm and sweet ones. After a few moments ino opened her eyes. Shikamaru opened his too. They stared at each other.

" You know what… I didn't really noticed that you've got a cute face… not until we became as close as this…" said ino, smiling. Shikamaru flushed. Ino laughed softly. "You're even cuter when you blush..." she said.

"Hmmm… so… ino... Will you tell me? Why did you kiss me…"asked Shikamaru softly

"why you.., silly… honestly .. Did you really got that 200 points in our IQ test? He he..." She said. "Well… its simple.. Its because I like you…I LOVE you…shika-kun" she said smiling.

"But I thought you liked sasuke…" Shikamaru asked.

"Well not until last day that I realized that I liked Shikamaru more..." she said and she kissed Shikamaru again.

The end


End file.
